ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TCypherW
Got a question/comment/concern? You can hit the "Leave message" button or visit me here. I'll try my best to get back to you as soon as possible. PS: Don't forget to sign your name. Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack Don't forget to check on the Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack and Book of Gaga so I can "release" it somewhere this week. Any typo, error, whatever need to be replaced. I tried to put everything important under each picture.. some have huge block of text because of that. Pages 91 and 94 are crappy webcam shots I did.. unless we can grab something a little bit better, we'll have to use them. Oh, missing credits for fan art.. I tried to find as many as possible but some are very hard to find. We'll use the power of Twitter to find them! Took my so much time to put that whole page together... 96 pages just for the book iteself (not counting the slipcase or mirror cover). I wanted to find a way to avoid looking at my book so I can keep it in good shape. The Fame booklet was a b*tch to make.. Oh and the Book of Gaga counterfeit have white text on the disk, mine is a really dark grey (like the CD I created on the book of Gaga page) http://fr.ioffer.com/i/168736669 We should probably mention that.. if it's really only fake one issue. MiKael 03:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we'll make an announcement on Twitter but after the page is at least "clean". I probably did a lot of typos or wrote a bunch a crap.. I don't know. I don't trust my own work that much :P I'll send you a email "soon" for the world domination project we need to focus on. Only from the new single.. we received a lot of trafic and new followers on Twitter (2,615 as of tonight). I'm surprised to have more than the two of us so ..2 613 others.. it's insane. Our baby is a grown-up or at least less dirty. I'm so proud of everything we (everyone) did! :] MiKael 04:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wandering if I could please edit some information about the Born This Way (music video) . Thank you. FAME. 18:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) FAME. Hello, I was wandering why my post on The Vogue The Power Issue was deleted. If there was something wrong with it I would have been glad to correct it. Thank you,FAME. 20:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) FAME. Okay thank you!!FAME. 21:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) FAME. Image Sourcing When it comes to image sourcing, does that mean we have to include the location we got the image from? For license type, do we select "public domain"? Sorry for all the confusion before by the way. PiperHollyCharmed 22:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm adding duplicates but it's just I can't seem to find the photos I need from this filing system. 20:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC)FAME. Okay thanks!! I've just found you on Twitter. 20:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC)FAME. The Fame Trailer Hi HEyyy XxMjF, I want to create an article for this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfB9bqLB7Y0, also known as The Fame's trailer, but I don't know if there's already an article, and my searching skills are inadequate?WIERDGREENMAN 22:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Music Charts Hey, I was wondering why you deleted that page. i was planning on creating more, but I wanted to know your reaction before I start on a project like that. I don't want to have a repeat if the producers thing... Anyway, did u find the charts irrelevant? Not speciic enough?, becuase I could add chart performances for the singles. Its the same basic idea of having individual award pages (I think). Anyway, i talked to MiKael on twitter and he said that it was a good idea. So, if you woudn't mind telling me. Agpuh 03:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC)